Él era su esperanza
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: Le dio la vida, las ganas de vivir, incontables veces; aún permanecía a su lado a pesar de su infinito egoísmo. Se dio cuenta de que no debía dejarlo irse por ningún motivo, que lo quería para toda su vida junto a ella. Que lo amaba.


Fue una noche más, como tantas que ya ni siquiera importaba… Ya no tenía sentido intentar dormir. ¿Para qué si después de todo iba a despertarse a mitad de la noche por las pesadillas?

¿Para qué sufrir imaginándose a Prim morir una y otra vez? A Rue y la lanza.

Pero había tan sólo una cosa, un motivo por el cual valía la pena o era soportable ese sufrimiento. Levantarse, con lágrimas en los ojos podía llegar a ser bueno:

Mirar la oscura habitación penetrante en la noche y descubrir a Peeta a su lado, mirándola con compasión, esperando a que sus miedos pasen, esperando a poder abrazarla. A secar sus lágrimas con sus delicados y suaves dedos que sabían exactamente el lugar que acariciar y se hallaban en el cuerpo de ella como si fuera el suyo. Mirarlo y descubrir que no todo estaba perdido, que algo podría cambiar.

Abrazarse a su cuerpo y encontrar el lugar perfecto en su pecho justo donde latía el corazón y quedarse dormida nuevamente escuchándolo vivir, por ella, para ella. Sabiendo perfectamente que tenía una leve aceleración cuando ella se colocaba así y pasaba una mano por su cintura para pegarse más a él. Sabía muy bien que él intentaba bajar su ritmo cardíaco, porque cuando la veía despertar de una pesadilla así se desesperaba muchísimo y en ese mismo momento se tranquilizaba con la ayuda de ella.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer que no fuera ayudarse mutuamente? Como en los Juegos del Hambre. Sólo eso, esperar y apoyarse, estar juntos y disfrutar de eso que les hacía tan bien.

Ya era imposible negar que Peeta no le hacía bien, ni siquiera era capaz de eso. Porque aunque no se lo dijera, aunque se lo guardara para ella misma y nadie más: había noches en las que soñaba que Peeta ya no estaba más con ella, que se iba y la abandonaba por su infinito egoísmo.

Y cada vez que se levantaba, cada vez después de las pesadillas y de lograr dormirse otra vez y no se encontraba con él un profundo vacío se le creaba en el interior y la consumía, la arrastraba y la agobiaba; hasta el punto de ponerse las botas, trenzarse el pelo y salir a cazar desquitándose con todas las decisiones que tomó por puro egoísmo que la llevaron hasta allí sufriendo, por estúpida.

Pero volvía y lo encontraba allí, por ella nuevamente, como todas las mañanas y la hacía sonreír; el único que lograba sacarle sonrisas. La abrazaba, la besaba, simplemente la quería sin esperar nada a cambio de ella, nada.

Porque ni siquiera le decía que lo quería como él lo hacía con ella, con esa felicidad extrema tan sepulcral. Con su sonrisa, capaz de hacerle olvidar todo… ¿Cómo era posible que existiese una persona tan buena en éste mundo? ¿Cómo era Peeta capaz de permanecer allí junto a ella?

Otra noche más, en la que quería evitar dormir para no tener pesadillas y él no hacía otra cosa que acompañarla en ese castigo que se imponía a ella a sabiendas de que también se lo impondría a él. La acompañaba solamente acariciándole la espalda y apretando con sumo cariño sus manos.

Peeta – llamó.

¿Sí? – contestó algo somnoliento pero sabía que no se permitiría dormir si ella no lo hacía.

¿Por qué sigues acá? – intentó no levantar la mirada para que él no descubriese las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por rebalsarlos y caer junto con su tristeza, sus ganas de vivir y él tirándose con ella.

¿De verdad pretendes que lo conteste? – sí, quería escucharlo salir de sus labios una vez más para tener la excusa perfecta de que él la bese. Comprendió su silencio, simplemente la entendía. – Porque te amo… - esperó un beso pero él miraba por la ventana, decidiéndose qué decir.

Peeta… - no obtenía respuesta, levantó la mirada… Quizás era otro de sus episodios. Las rastreavíspulas, el veneno, su culpa, toda su culpa. Pero sus ojos seguían iguales que siempre, bañados en tinta azul, en oro africano, en amor y en ella. Remojados en ella y en las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer una por una.

¿Sabes por qué sigo acá? – ambos se sentaron de rodillas en la cama, frente a frente, Peeta jugando con sus manos y ella esperando a que sea la respuesta que esperaba, o quizás no; que por fin se diera cuenta de lo mala persona que era y se marchase a ser feliz, a formar una familia, lejos de ella. Dejándola con su sufrimiento insoportable. – Porque… - divagó en la habitación buscando palabras para continuar – Porque no me imaginaría una vida sin vos, y ya no entiendo si es la rutina o el simple hecho de que te amo demasiado que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo lo que me hace feliz estando acá con vos Katniss. Me quedo por el apoyo que me das día a día, aunque no lo creas, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo yo no habría salido adelante si no fuese por vos. Por esos y miles de motivos más me quedo a tu lado. – y entonces supo, comprendió que tenía que decírselo, confesarle que lo amaba aunque él ya lo supiera, decírselo de una vez. Ya se lo había dicho, ya estaba más que asumido que ella lo amaba pero era una necesidad urgente de gritarlo, escupírselo en la cara para que entendiera de la manera más indirectamente directa que ella lo necesitaba a su lado, que si se le ocurría irse no sobreviviría siquiera dos días. Miró al techo, las sábanas blancas, las sábanas azules de Peeta y él esperaba lo que ya sabía que iba a venir.

Te amo. – susurró inaudiblemente mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el viento que ingresaba por la ventana abierta, chocando con la cara de Peeta que tan sólo sonreía y estaba frente a ella a punto de abrazarla esperando a que esté más calmada porque comprendía que decirle eso significaba un gran lago tormentoso de emociones.

Yo también mi chica en llamas. – suavemente la recostó en la cama esperando a que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho, pero lo besó. Aprisionó sus labios con los de ellas como un país potencia tomaba al mejor esclavo negro y lo aprisionaba en sus servicios ocurrentes. Ella jugaba con sus labios en un perfecto vaivén de movimientos, de amor, de soltura y felicidad.

Quedate conmigo. – susurró antes de por fin caer bajo él, en sus encantos y caricias, en su egocentrismo no proclamado y su humildad tan característica, en Peeta. En su chico del pan.

Siempre. – besó su coronilla sonriendo, sabía que sonreía porque se había ocupado de aprenderse cada sentimiento y rasgo de él, cada reacción, cada lágrima la había memorizado en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Lo amaba, era tan simple como eso.

Se levantó, el domingo… Creía que era domingo, hace años que ya no importaba el día. Después de todos los días no tenían nada de diferente, no en el Distrito 12, no en su hogar y mucho menos con Peeta. Aunque con él eran diferentes, cada día tenía algo especial que lo hacía único.

Especial a su manera.

Hoy por ejemplo, durmieron hasta tardes – y como el no se preocupó por el pan, supuso que era domingo – el acurrucado a su lado fundido en su cuerpo, ella acariciando su cabello rubio.

Así le encantaría estar el resto de su vida, junto a Peeta en una misma cama, él abrazado a ella y ella tan sólo haciendo algo por él, devolviéndole una parte de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Y pensó en todo, en todo lo que podría haber sido, en lo que no, en lo que es y lo que será.

¿Cómo seguía todo ahora? Por ahora estaban bien, pero sabía que Peeta querría casarse, tener una familia, hijos. ¿Qué haría entonces? No podría romperle el corazón así, no estaba segura de querer quitarle aquello que Peeta más ansiaba en el mundo que era un bebé o tan sólo casarse con ella.

Había veces que tenía miedo, de lo que podría llegar a pasar si le decía que no, pero él se encargaba de que se fuese. Siempre estaría allí. Para aconsejarla, acunarla, sacarle una sonrisa y lágrimas, miles de lágrimas que era necesario derramar.

¿Qué podía decir de Peeta? ¿Además de que lo amaba y no lo quería fuera de su vida? ¿Compararlo con Gale? Ya lo había hecho miles de veces, Peeta siempre ganaba, siempre era por sobre todas las cosas.

¿Qué haría?

Simple.

Iba a amarlo, a hundirse con él pero no permitir que se hundiera con ella, que las llamas que a ella la quemaban todas las noches enredándola en las sábanas y en su cuerpo, por sobre todo en su cuerpo, no iba a dejar que le hicieran lo mismo a Peeta. Que nadie mezclara sus recuerdos, no iba a dejar que él la olvide.

Y prometió, al verlo así tan vulnerable mientras dormía, tapado por las sábanas blancas que se enredaban en su camiseta, y daban una imagen tan celestial. Peeta durmiendo, apagando sus relámpagos azules, su pelo revuelto y una sonrisa que se dibujaba de vez en cuando – cada vez que le acariciaba la cara – la sábana tapándole la cintura y una de sus piernas al descubierto. Él era simplemente hermoso y perfecto, ambos eran tan contradictorios que no entendía cómo estaban juntos.

Siempre pensó que le gustarían chicos como Gale, que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo, a romper con las barreras de la sociedad, a ser… Malos si es que esa era la palabra correcta.

Y en cambio Peeta era bueno, simpático, divertido, sincero y transparente. Podría ver a través de él y ella podía hacerlo. ¡ELLA! ¡Que nunca entendió nada sobre el amor o sentimientos! Ella ahora mismo estaba jurando una lealtad confidencial hacia Peeta.

Hacia SU Peeta.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió, haciéndola feliz, mostrando la curvatura lunar que ya había desaparecido hace rato.

A la verdadera Katniss.

¿Qué pasa? – la besó suavemente en los labios y cerró los ojos un rato más, era evidente que no había descansado tan bien en días.

Entendí por qué te amo. – abrió los ojos devuelta examinando todo.

¿Y por qué?

¿En pocas palabras? Por ser mi chico del pan, ese diente de león que me dio esperanza. – se avalanzó sobre él entre risas y besos.

Porque Peeta la amaba.

Y ella lo amaba.

Y eso, eso era real.


End file.
